Entre el honor y la sangre
by Woo-JiHo
Summary: Antes de Hogwarts, antes de las malas decisiones, antes de que los ideales de sus padres terminarán de encajar en la cabeza de Regulus y hacer mella en Sirius, ellos no eran tan diferentes. Lamentablemente todo se interpuso en su relación.


**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.

* * *

Bueno este es el regalo para Dayan Walker, disculpa la tardanza, de verdad la había tenido imposible para publicar antes. ¡Espero que te guste! Por cierto apenas es la primera parte de tres :)

* * *

 **Entre el honor y la sangre**

Sirius odia ir a la casa del tío Alphard en Francia, porque nunca logra entender nada de lo que le dicen y tiene cosas extrañas que sus padres le prohíben tocar (aunque él nunca les hace mucho caso); lo único que le gusta de ir de vacaciones ahí es el enorme jardín lleno de gnomos a los que puede perseguir.

—Mamá —gimotea por quinta vez—. ¿Puedo ir al jardín?

—No, Sirius —dice la mujer, en un tono impaciente—. Está lloviendo, ya te lo dije.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, ve a buscar a Regulus y cuida que no toque ninguna de las cosas de tu tío.

Frunce los labios, pero sabe que no va a ganar nada discutiendo con su madre, tiene que hacer lo que le pide. Sale corriendo de la habitación, de todas formas ya sabe dónde está Regulus.

Sube las escaleras y camina por el pasillo hasta una enorme puerta azul, la empuja y encuentra a su tío sentado en su cama mientras sostiene un extraño objeto del que sale una melodía y a Regulus mirándolo desde un cojín en el suelo.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta señalando el objeto, mientras se acerca a zancadas y toca con un dedo una de las cuerdas.

Regulus suelta una especie de grito ahogado y corre hasta él para intentar apartarlo.

—¡Mamá dice que no toquemos esas cosas! —le reprocha con su vocecita aguda.

—¡Yo puedo tocarlas si quiero! —replica, volviendo a pasar su dedo por la cuerda.

Parece que el menor está a punto de volver a gritar, así que Alphard aparta con cuidado su instrumento y se coloca en cuclillas para estar a la altura de sus sobrinos.

—No hay nada de malo en tener curiosidad, ni en las cosas sólo porque sean muggles —dice con suavidad y ambos lo miran con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Son muggles? —pregunta Sirius y algo parecido a la fascinación ilumina sus facciones.

—Sí, lo que tenía es una guitarra.

—¿Algún día me vas a enseñar cómo tocar una guitarra?

—Claro que sí, Sirius, cuando seas más grande.

—¿Y a mí? —Regulus se aferra a la rodilla del mayor en un intento de llamar su atención.

—A ti también, Reg —Le regala una sonrisa mientras acaricia su cabello—. ¿Querías algo, Sirius?

El aludido tarda un par de segundos en recordar lo que quería, luego sonríe (mostrando unos cuantos huecos en su dentadura) y asiente enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—¡Quiero ir a cazar gnomos!

—¡Sí, gnomos! —grita Regulus.

Alphard ni siquiera lo piensa antes de decir que sí, ya lidiara con su hermana después.

* * *

—Tienen que comportarse —les repite su padre—. Es un evento importante.

Ambos niños asiente con la cabeza, no muy preocupados por guardar la compostura. Orion les echa una mirada por encima del hombro, mientras coge un puñado de polvos flu, y suelta un largo suspiro.

Todos entran a la chimenea y Regulus se agarra fuertemente de la mano de su madre antes de que todo se convierta en un borrón.

Sirius decide que le gusta el jardín de los Crouch apenas lo ve, es inmenso y está lleno de flores.

—Es bonito, ¿no? —comenta por lo bajo, sólo para que Regulus lo escuche.

—Sí —responde, esbozando una sonrisa.

Pronto sus padres desaparecen entre la multitud de personas congregadas en el lugar, Sirius aprovecha la oportunidad para escabullirse a la mesa de bocadillos y tomar un puñado de la primera cosa que encuentra. Cuando se cansa de devorar todo lo que puede, se aleja para buscar a Regulus.

Da vueltas por el jardín varias veces hasta dar con la figura de su hermano, acompañado por la de un niño de cabello rubio; este empuja a Regulus al suelo, que cae de cara en el pasto y se levanta gimoteando suavemente. Se acerca corriendo, no le gusta lo que ve.

—¡Oye tú! —grita Sirius y ambos niños voltean—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué le pegas a mi hermano?

Ni siquiera le da tiempo de responder, sólo llega y le da en la cara con el puño (tal como ha visto en una de esas extrañas películas que su tío le deja ver). El otro niño cae y suelta un horrible grito cuando toca el suelo.

Orion está bastante decepcionado de sus hijos, sólo les ha pedido que se comporten y han dejado a Barty Crouch Jr con un feo moretón en el rostro. Lo único que dice Sirius en su defensa es que no podía permitir que le pegaran a Regulus, nadie lo tocaría mientras estuviera él para defenderlo.

* * *

La prima favorita de Regulus es Bellatrix, no es ningún secreto; es por eso que él (seguido muy de cerca por Walburga) es quien está más feliz de asistir a la boda de la joven. Por otro lado, a Sirius nunca le ha caído muy bien y de verdad preferiría quedarse con Kreacher a ir, pero nadie le pregunta lo que quiere.

Ambos niños se ponen sus exageradas y costosas túnicas compradas para la ocasión, se arreglan muy bien el cabello e intentan sacar a relucir todas las reglas de etiqueta que sus padres han estado enseñándoles durante años.

Cuando Bellatrix pasa frente a ellos con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro, Sirius tiene ganas de correr hacia el muchacho que está lo suficientemente loco como para casarse con su prima y decirle que no es una buena idea. Y, al parecer, hace alguna mueca, porque Regulus le da un golpe en el codo y le mira con el ceño fruncido por un segundo.

La boda es hermosa, pero lo único que le está gustando Sirius es que Andromeda se encuentre entreteniéndolo con magia, convirtiendo servilletas en aves y haciendo levitar cualquier cosa.

—¡Quiero intentar! —exclama, intentando coger la varita de la chica.

La muchacha se le queda viendo durante un par de minutos, antes de asentir con la cabeza y pasarle la varita. Puede escuchar claramente un sonido de reproche detrás de ella.

Sirius agita la varita, unas extrañas chispas rojas saltan de la punta y pasan sobre la cabeza de ambos para aterrizar en… el vestido de Bellatrix. El niño suelta la varita con cara de horror y Andromeda sólo puede atinar a ver la cola del vestido incendiarse, en shock.

Es hasta que Druella se da cuenta que el vestido de su hija se incendia que se arma el alboroto, todo el mundo grita y alguien apaga el fuego con la varita. Bellatrix echa fuego por los ojos, buscando al culpable y, sin dudarlo, se tira sobre Sirius; porque él suele hacerle muchísimas bromas.

Regulus corre para interceder por su hermano.

—Bella —llama y la joven apenas se gira un poco para mirarlo, mientras zarandea a Sirius—. He sido yo.

—¿¡Tú!? —chilla, soltando a su presa.

—Sí, fue un accidente con la varita de Narcissa.

El objeto de su enojo cambió hacia su hermana, a la que fulmina con la mirada.

—Es que le quite la varita y unas chispas volaron hasta tu vestido, pero no quería incendiarlo.

Así como Bellatrix es la prima favorita de Regulus, Regulus es el primo favorito de Bellatrix y su enojo no puede durar mucho cuando los enormes ojos grises de su primo la miran suplicante. Además del hecho de que Andromeda recobra la compostura y con una elaborada floritura arregla el desastre del fuego.

—No importa —dice un poco a la fuerza.

* * *

Es el cumpleaños de Regulus y Sirius no tiene nada para regalarle; así que le escribe una carta a Andromeda pidiéndole que lo acompañe al Callejón Diagon a comprar algo, pues ha estado ahorrando los galeones que su madre le da. A las doce en punto aparece la joven, con un presente y una promesa de traerle un helado de su sabor favorito se despide del menor de los hermanos Black.

Ambos caminan por todas las tiendas, hasta que encuentran el regalo ideal: un hermoso libro que habla acerca de Hogwarts, porque Regulus de verdad tiene una obsesión con el tema.

Con el regalo comprado se dirigen a Flourish & Blotts a comprar los helados y se sientan en una banquita a comerlos, mientras hablan. Cuando terminan regresan al mostrador por el helado de Regulus y se van.

Apenas llegan al N° 12 de Grimmauld Place el menor de los Black corre a recibirlos, Andromeda le entrega su helado y Sirius quiere darle el libro, pero no lo trae.

—Dromeda, el libro —le dice a la chica.

La joven revuelve sus bolsillos, pero tampoco lo encuentra.

—Sirius… creo que lo dejamos en la heladería.

Regresan al Callejón Diagon y corren hasta la banca en donde estaban sentados, sin embargo, tampoco encuentran nada. Así que van de nuevo hasta la residencia Black.

—Reg, perdí tu regalo —gimotea Sirius, mientras se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

Regulus sonríe y se le acerca para abrazarlo.

—No te preocupes, tengo muchos libros de todas formas.

* * *

Sirius está súper seguro de que lo único que necesita Regulus para dejar de ser un aburrido es subirse a una escoba y descubrir lo maravillosos que puede llegar a ser el Quidditch. Así que —aprovechando que su madre ha salido— coge la escoba que le regaló su tío Alphard la última navidad y con mucho esfuerzo arrastra los sillones de la sala para hacer espacio.

—¡Reg! —grita.

—¿¡Qué quieres!? —le responde su hermano, también en un grito.

—¡Ven!

Unos pocos minutos después su hermano aparece, con una clara mueca de fastidio adornando sus facciones.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —pregunta de mal humor, observando el desastre en la habitación sin comentar nada.

—Quiero que te subas a mí escoba —agita el objeto con emoción.

El pequeño enarca una ceja y rueda los ojos.

—No.

Y Sirius utiliza su táctica favorita para conseguir lo que quiere: poner ojos de cachorrito y hacer un puchero.

—Hazlo por mí —dice con voz suplicante.

—No.

—Por favor.

—No.

—Vamos, por favor.

—Está bien —Bufa, de mala gana.

Sirius le entrega la escoba y le explica la manera en que (según el tío Alphard) se debe montar una escoba. Regulus hace lo que le dice su hermano y luego le da una patada al suelo, por un segundo no pasa nada, pero después comienza a levitar hacia arriba. Es un ascenso uniforme que no sabe cómo detener.

El techo tiene un hechizo que lo hace más alto, así que sube al menos cinco metros por encima de la cabeza de Sirius.

—¿¡Qué hago!? —grita y el pánico se refleja en sus acciones.

—¡Sujetate bien!

—¿¡Y sólo eso!?

—¡No sé qué otra cosa deberías hacer!

Regulus inevitablemente comienza a temblar, por lo que la escoba comienza a moverse erráticamente.

—¡Me voy a caer!

—¡Yo te atrapo!

Sigue aferrándose con fuerza al palo, pero cuando esta da un brusco giro se le resbalan las manos y cae al suelo, dando un horrible grito.

Walburga no puede creer la forma en que sus hijos se meten en problemas apenas les quita un segundo los ojos de encima, ni tampoco la manera en que Sirius convence a Regulus de hacer estupideces (él es más sensato). Sólo suspira de pura frustración al ver a su pequeño tomando una poción para arreglar los huesos rotos, no quiere ni imaginar qué va a pasar cuando Sirius entre a Hogwarts.


End file.
